


Dinner with Sire

by KarmaLarma



Series: Gourmet Kindred [1]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, Vampire: The Requiem
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, Hard vore, Stuffing, kind of.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaLarma/pseuds/KarmaLarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Macellarius elder recently took a very skilled food critic and gourmet into his Embrace hoping to groom him to be one of his own. As it turns out, the critic is resentful of life as a vampire and isn't taking the change well.</p><p>These stories will be some short excerpts from their interactions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner with Sire

(Not related to the events in the story, but a picture of Henri and Daniele.)

 

“You’ll come to appreciate the finer aspects of the curse with time,” the Elder vampire had promised Daniele. He was sure the man had lied to him quite a bit, but that particular sentence seemed like the most vicious lie of all.

Perhaps he would have felt differently if it weren’t for having dinner with his gracious sire. Henri had insisted on it and at the time Daniele thought it was a good idea. The alternative was starving or seeking out his own sustenance, the first of which he learned could cost him his self control and the second simply unfeasible at the moment when the sight of the wounded or frightened still tore at his conscience in a certain traumatizing way. But here he was, sitting at the table with Henri alone save for the servants who brought and left with cups or went about waiting for their master to give them an order, and he felt nauseated.

  
He hated the taste of blood, or rather hated that he had come to enjoy it. Seeing it in so much excess though in the wine bottles and flagons on the table disgusted him. How many people had been drained dry to make this “dinner” if it could even be called that? He sat quietly, eyes down to the table whenever his sire wasn’t speaking so he wouldn’t have to look at it all even if his thoughts dwelled on it regardless.

“Please perk up, dear, your gloominess is bringing down the mood of the evening,” Henri chided him gently, plump digits pattering Daniele’s dark, bonier hand on the table in a friendly manner. Daniele gave him a scolded look and a soft sigh of acknowledgement but didn’t put very much effort into smiling for him. It didn’t matter after all. Henri continued on with what he was saying, only pausing to take greedy gulps of the blood from his cup and occasionally switch it for a new one if it wasn’t refilled quickly enough for him. “Now where was I? Oh yes, the prince. You’ll be introduced formally to him and I do want you to be on your best behavior. I know you aren’t quite as pleased with the change as I had hoped you would be, but a good first impression is still necessary if you want any allies. Allies are quite important anymore and it simply won’t do for you to go making an enemy of the prince.”

  
The larger vampire adjusted some in his seat to better face Daniele, looking him in the eye which forced Daniele to do the same out of either respect or habit or reluctant obedience. Even he wasn't entirely sure which it was that always made him meet his sire's gaze. "I shall not be able to look after you forever and I do not want to. I intended to find in you a companion, not a dependant. So it is crucial for you to have others besides me to depend on. Especially if you really do have no interest in joining the family."

  
Daniele's gaze averted again at that. He hadn't forgiven the eerie blonde man and he doubted he would for a very long time, but he had become his friend long before his Embrace. So he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt at the disappointment and hurt in Henri's voice whenever he brought up his fervant rejections of the idea of joining The Gourmands as the lesser vampires had informed him they were called. He could see why Henri thought he would be a candidate. A reserved, well mannered gourmet who critiqued and tasted only the finest foods the world had to offer. A refined and practiced palette that let him try any dish and accurately decide how well it had been prepared. A quiet disdain for the rest of the human world and a luxuriant, excessive lifestyle. But the ranks of these terrible cannibalistic creatures were beyond what he could bear.

  
"Then I will do what I can not to appear too loathsome to him. But I don't think that the other Kindred will like me. Because I already dislike them." Henri gave a disapproving frown at this but couldn't truthfully argue with him. Many Kindred didn't care for the company of others of their own kind, his litte subset being one of the few exceptions.

  
"Give it time, dear childe. I understand you are still so very young but you are so impatient. You have hardly spent any time at all among us and yet you are already mourning the loss of your previous life you have not been removed from long enough to even miss," Henri told him in an uncharacteristically somber tone. Daniele lowered his eyes again.

  
"...Have you forgotten your mortal life then? So far removed from it that you don't remember your family, your friends?" he asked in return, voice soft and remorseful for his friend. For a moment Henri looked at him with a searching gaze, appearing to be lost for an answer, but in the end he just chuckled.

  
"The curse does many things to you over time, but one thing it did immediately was free me from my mortal shackles. I am happier than I ever could be without my Embrace. I would have been long dead and forgotten by the channels of history by now had I remained human, but instead I get to continue on and revel in my new life as long as I please." Daniele examined Henri's expression and found him with that distant expression he had from time to time. A pleased little smile pulling at his lips but his eyes lost in some unseen memory or searching for one he couldn't fine. As much as Henri declared the opposite, Daniele could detect his wish to hold onto his humanity, a battle he had won for longer than many of his peers but seemed to be gradually losing in the long run.

Things were quiet for a short while after that and soon the blood filled goblets and various serving containers ran dry. Henri still hadn't excused him from the table though so Daniele didn't dare to leave, stuck sitting there and waiting for whatever it was Henri seemed to be waiting for. When the awaited happening came, Daniele wished he had left unexcused.

  
A hurried apology from a servant bringing in a covered platter came first, another trailing behind him to quickly go about setting down each of them their dishes and silverware (though not real silver simply out of respect for any potential guests with an aversion to it). Daniele looked curiously at the tableware, considering perhaps Henri was going to attempt to teach him now the trick to eating human food without balking and immediately purging it, since he had seen the older vampire pull it off time and time again whenever he met him in restaurants before the Embrace. If only that was the case.  
Henri seemed to have brightened up considerably as if forgetting all about the previous conversation, fussing with his napkin and then giving a nod to the servant to serve them whatever it was on the tray. He was already very full. That much was obvious by the slight warmth he exuded and the extra rosiness to his already blush dusted cheeks. But ever the one to live up to his group’s name of Glutton, he seemed excited for the final course. The cover was lifted and Daniele felt his face would have paled if it still had the capacity to do such a thing. Carefully arranged chunks of raw meat adorned the platter, a less than generous share of seasoning over them and on top of that, strips of flesh that made the meat underneath unmistakable for anything but human.

  
He had heard the whispers and rumors and offhanded names for his sire and what his kind did, but this was the first he saw in person of him eating anything besides human food or blood. And oh how the older vampire relished in his meal. He was neater than the gory “fairytales” described his kind as, using his knife and fork to cut up the meat and take the first bite while the servants dished up a smaller portion for Daniele’s plate, which he refused to look at. But he still gave a little shiver of pleasure at the taste and dug in with new vigor after that, borderline losing his composure in the midst of his sinful indulgence. He dabbed away any blood from his lips whenever it got past there with his napkin, keeping himself looking tidy but overall appearing as though he was barely holding onto himself and had to resist digging in carnally like a starving beast.

  
Daniele did his best to keep his dinner down. He felt guilty enough drinking so much of it so he didn’t need the added feelings that the deaths of the donors were for naught if he was just going to waste it like that. But his disgust and discomfort at seeing his sire decadently gorging on the meat in front of them was going unnoticed so he was forced to endure until Henri was out of the entrancement his enjoyment of his meal put him in.

It felt like it had taken much too long for Henri to finish the “food” even if he was working away quite efficiently at his meal. By the time he was finished with the meat on top of all the blood he had drank, he was looking fairly distended and sat back lazily in his chair, pleased like a cat who had eaten a bird he had long been waiting to catch. He finally took notice of his childe looking very ill and frowned at him, not moving to comfort him like he usually would but perhaps that was only because of the discomfort it would cause him when he was this full.

  
“Oh, I’m sorry Daniele. I had not considered you have yet to eat solid foods. I suppose you are not ready?” he said questioningly, shifting slightly to look at Daniele’s plate and see if he had even tried a bite of it. Daniele quickly shook his head.

  
“It... It’s disgusting,” he finally said, covering his mouth. “I can’t eat it.”

  
“...Daniele, you have not had a single bite. I thought you knew better than that, judging a meal by appearance alone. You can even chew it up and spit it back out this time if you do not think you are ready to handle it in your stomach,” Henri bartered, not looking pleased that Daniele wasn’t even going to give it a chance. But he caught the look in Daniele’s eyes.

  
There wasn’t any moisture and he didn’t so much as make a sound, but he could tell that if the younger man were still human, he would have been crying at this point. He gave a deep sigh and pinched his brows, frustrated but knowing he could only push Daniele so far. His first childe had purposely brought herself out into the sunlight after all within the first week of her afterlife. He couldn’t have that happen again. “Mm. Well… Dinner is over. You can accompany me to my room if you need to talk or go back to yours. Either way, you are excused,” he finally told him, reluctantly pulling himself up out of his chair and adjusting his clothes some so they would still lay right on his swollen form.

  
Daniele stood up as well and, giving a small bow and a very soft word of farewell, turned around to leave for his room. He didn’t want to be around his sire again for the remainder of the night.


End file.
